Serenity
by dream wind
Summary: Angelique x SM cross over, Instead of Angelique it was Usagi who became the queen candidate with Rosaria, What will confused Usagi do?
1. Prologue

Serenity~  
  
Prologue:In another world.  
  
Yes *sigh* another cross over I had take time to finish, it's an Angelique cross over instead of Angelique, it was Usagi who became the Queen candidate with Rosaria. *Please do not drool over the 9 guardians* Yes they are mostly drop dead gorgeous!except Marcel of course! he is sooooo cute~ reminds me of Momiji of Fruits Basket!(yes the that sugery cuteness!)  
  
Don't know what Angelique is? go to this site ^^ and you will see enough to drool over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi laughed as she was being chased by equally laughing Minako as she played a joke on her, a blind date for MInako who has been cursed with bad luck in romance.  
  
"Usagi! it's not funny! I seriously thought I was going to die of suprise but hey thanks for trouble of finding such a good looking guy but still~ I looked like a total idiot~!"  
  
Usagi ran faster, her own pwoer allowed her to run fast if she wished. It was just another day after the last of the Sailor War. Usagi ran but then bumped in to someone.  
  
"I am so sorry! I did not mean to!" Usagi finally looked up and realised she wan't in Old Tokyo anymore, some strange palace like place,beautiful and traquil, like that gardens of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"It's alright, Missy! aren't you hurt anywhere running around like that?"  
  
Usagi raised her eye brows as a dashing and gorgeous red haired young man asked her holding out his hand. Usagi gladly took it and got up from her wobbly knees. She thought ironically, at least MInako didn't see her future queen bump into someone so disgracefully like a chook with it's head cut off.  
  
"Oscar! she is a queen candidate, not your average female soldier! you flirt like is there is no tomorrow!" Another young man with like brown hair and lively blue eyes came up dressed similar to the red haired man in front of her.  
  
"Really Randy I wasn't doing anything! is it wrong to ask young lady pretty as her if she okay after she ran into me?"  
  
"Both of you stop now, you suppose to be guardians not mercenaries bickering" a authorative voice sounded over flattening other voices.  
  
"Umm..Excuse me?" Usagi finally took all this in, came down.  
  
"Ah, this is Usagi? one of the queen candidate?" the leader like man with golden hair, more then hers asked her.  
  
"Queen candidate? when did we have queen candidates? I thought it belonged white moon royalties ahh~ I must be dreaming!"  
  
Julious raised his eye brows " You got no idea what a queen candidate is?" Julious looked at the confused queen candidate in front of him.  
  
"Surely not, or am I in another world? another cosmos? I never travelled beyond my own cosmos...this is strange~ I must been needed here ?" Usagi was talking to her self, when Marcel came up holding her hand,  
  
"Usagi-san, do not worry! Luva-sama will tell everything you need to know!please don't confuse your self, but surely you are in different world" Marcel smiled and took out bunch of flowers from his basket, "Look Usagi-san here are some lovely flowers! won't you cheer up?"  
  
Usagi smiled, patting at the blond haired boy with sincere violet eyes.  
  
"Thank you...?"  
"I am Marcel! the Guardian of the Green!" Marcel beamed as usual.  
  
"Well, I guess we had better introuduce our selves" The red haired man named Oscar calmly said.  
  
"I am Guardian of Light, Julious" The authorative golden haired man said.  
"I am Guardian of Darkness, Clavis" Exact opposite Julious said as he glidded in to the room.  
"I am Guardian of Fire, Oscar" The red haired man said seriously and formally, much to Usagi's relief.  
"I am Guardian of Water, Lumial" He already exuded kind gentleness that reminded her of Ami.  
"I am Guardian of Wind, Randy" She smiled lightly as Randy reminded her of Haruka.  
"I am Guardian of Earth, Luva" Usagi nodded.  
" I am Zephel, Guardian of Steel" He roughly held out his hand and Usagi took it gladly, making Zephel Blush.  
" Oh dear, I am Olivie, if you ever need beauty advice come to me! I am the Guardian of Beauty and Dreams!" Usagi though Ithat she found another Minako!  
  
Luva stepped forward, " Usagi-san come with me I will tell you about what it is to be a candidate it is important for the cosmos to be a queen"  
  
" I am sure it is... what ever happen to my future wasn't this I must say" for that moment, Julious glimpsed experience beyond her age glitter there for eye wink then disappear.  
  
Usagi smiled " Shall we go and you can tell me more about being a candidate, Luva-sama?"  
  
"Sure, you will meet the other candidate, soon enough with Dia the Queen's advisor"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Julious and the rest stood there, for a moment until Julious spoke up, " She is not what she seems, her outside is like an ordnairy person but something , something tells me that it is only an exterior that shields her true self hidden beyond that, it will be interesting"  
  
Clavis raised his eye brow " If you noticed, she nearly flinched when I came in? I didn't know any candidates to have that reaction"  
  
" Do not worry Clavis -sama, it's maybe that she doesn;t know you enough, and is a little frightened" Lumial said , even though this queen candidate puzzled him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Luva studied the girl as she read a little about the brief histories about the Sanctuary. She was odd, even with glimpse of her smiling and looking serious when reading hard like any ordnairy person, he felt that she was hiding something, he was worried, if there is a possiblity that it may cause unbalace the whole.  
  
" Luva- sama?"  
  
"Ah yes?"  
  
" When do I get to meet the other candidate?"  
  
" Tomorrow morning, Dia called both of you to a welcoming ceromany of sort"  
  
" Really?"  
  
Luva smiled and nodded, from her it seems something seems to radiate, a sense of calmness and peace.  
  
" Usagi-san if you need to talk to some please do come to talk to me"  
  
Usagi smiled and waved " Thank you Luva-sama! see you later!"  
~~~~~  
  
Usagi ran fast, and faster then her wings burst intoplace lifting her into the air and carried her high, she sat a rooftop, watching the sunset.  
  
It seemed so fast, her destiny as Guardian of Cosmos have changed, was this some kind of joke? what if Chaos had a hand in this?  
  
"Usagi-san? a smooth voice sounded over,  
  
" Arghh!" Usagi leaped into the air furiously flapping her wings to balance herself.  
  
It was Rnady " Sorry Randy-sama, I didn't.."  
  
"No, it's alright, but when did you have such wings,?"  
  
Usagi remembered, nobody else really had wings except the Queen according to the book she read with Luva-sama.  
  
"Oh this is natural to me, it is necessary to have one to survive in my world"  
  
" Your world?"  
  
" Yes, the world I love with all my heart, I would die for it, if that was what required, though bitterly I would be reborn again ...ah never mind, it's not good to talk about another world, where things must work differently from here" Usagi slowly floated to the ground, and her wings disappeared back into her back.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Clavis watched as the long silver haired candidate floated to the ground gracefully, and look around when the wings disappeared.Then suddenly she looked at his way, "Right, who ever you are better come out, if it's you chaos...this isn't the time..." Usagi trailed off, when Clavis glided out.  
  
" Oh I am sorry Clavis -sama! I didn't think..I thought I felt..something dark around here so sorry! please don't get offended!" Usagi bowed deeply.  
  
"You don't need to bow like that, silver haired queen candidate, but those wings?" Clavis asked his expresion non changing.  
  
Usagi suddenly seems to loose her innocent girl demeanor, and her eyes went sad, " It's my magick, it it manifested through ...ah never mind, Clavis -sama, it isn't of importance...I worry about my home, only if the moon will come out tonight "  
  
Clavis raised his eye brows " I can show what you want through my crystal ball if you are so worried about your home"  
  
Usagi suddenly was back to her cheerful self, " Really! thank you Clavis -sama!"  
  
Clavis just nodded, and started to walk as Usagi happily smiled following behind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" She has secrets, her heart isn't innocent, but she has seen things the other candidate never have..she knows suffering and hardship also because of that she treasures love and kindness carefully..it seems she have some advantage here"  
  
" I am glad, Dia but it really depends on the examination"  
  
" Of course it is, my Majesty"  
  
" Why did you choose someone from so far away?"  
  
" She will be hope for us, she is nemesis of darkness, it won't be easy for them to unbalance this cosmos with her presence"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ta da! done!Okay I will stop drooling over Oscar and Clavis! and Julious...:)!Lumial would be someone I would like to have as a big brother or a friend what a gentle person he is ^^!  
  
dream wind. 


	2. My Way

Serenity  
  
Chapter 1: My way  
  
Thanks for a big response to a little known series ^^ cross over. Here I present the first chapter not just a prologue ^^.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi felt a sense of peace wash over her as she entered Clavis-sama's residence. But it seemed if was peacefulness that comes with darkness. Usagi then came to a hall that was dark, almost couldn't see until Clavis lit several torches, revealing a lightly curtained place with cushions a small stand with a crystal ball sitting on top. Clavis motion for her to sit close to it.  
  
Clavis himself sat down and closed his eyes for a brief moment and asked her to put a hand on the crystal and think of what she wants to see hard.  
Usagi closed her eyes and her first thought flew to her parents, and her brother. They seem to be sleeping but it was daylight.Her friends must have placed them in that sleep.Then it went to each of her friends, accept they were all gathered and looking serious and even Outers were there too Haruka was in rage but luckily Michiru held on to her so Haruka couldn't hit anything in rage. Then her thought drifted to Mamoru who was asleep with her picture in his hand.Her heart ached to reach out to him.  
  
Clavis saw what she saw, he found himself watching a young man who has falled asleep with the queen candidate's picture.His though drifted back to the current queen and his affection for her.He wasn't sure what he felt for her now, he thought it had be mutual respect not the feeling he had for her once. He was known to make Julious to explode to his limit and maybe beyond though it amused him.  
  
He hoped maybe this one wouldn't end so badly.  
  
Usagi finally satisified that they are still okay let go of the crystal ball, and looked up " Thank you Clavis-sama"  
  
" You had better go back it's night now, I will walk you there"  
  
Usagi frantically refused ' No it's alright! please do not trouble yourself! Clavis-sama!"  
  
" Well if you wish, so"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi walked back quietly, to a place Luva showed on a map he gave to her. She sighed and went in the door, hoping to learn more tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Next day  
  
Usagi waited and saw another girl walk in with long curly purple hair and a woman in pink with a staff and many more shadows behind.  
  
" Welcome to the official Queen examination Usagi, meet Rosaria the other candidate, I believe Luva-sama explained to you the basic things of the examination?"  
  
" Yes" Usagi said quietly and seriously.  
  
" Good! a little tea party and perhaps you can talk with Rosaria"  
  
Usagi wearily watched the other candidate, proudness resounded of her, she must know about this a lot.  
  
Usagi startled when Rosaria came foward,  
  
" You are the the other candidate, hmm my rival"  
  
Usagi raised her eye brow merely, to show her suprise at this awfully proud girl.  
  
" Yes, nice to meet you"  
  
"Any time, Usagi, to meet some one noble as me is an honour"  
  
Usagi laughed lightly then bowed and turned around to run into Oscar, the gallant but lightly annoying Guardian of Fire.  
  
" Hey Missy, how are you doing, think up to the task of looking after a cotinent" He asked with a wink.  
  
" Surely it can not be worse then my destiny" Usagi answred seriously then bowed and went of the room so quietly no one noticed.  
  
" Oscar -sama! where did Usagi-san go to?"  
  
Oscar looked at Marcel and spoke " She left, but she said something about her own destiny, I asked her if she was up to the examination and she replied that it surely can not be worse then her destiny, what is she hiding? I wonder? she seems so sad at times"  
  
Marcel was silent for a while thinking hard, " Yes it does, she seems to know alot yet not talk about it? like if she had the entire cosmos's fate in her hand and her shoulders seems heavy and weary, but no matter what! I am going to go and cheer up Usagi-san so see ya later Osacar -sama!"  
Marcel found her sitting near his large patch of different roses, they were blooming in many different colors.  
  
" Ah! Usagi-san likes roses?" Marcel chirped as he came up to which Usagi nearly shrieked in suprise.   
  
"Marcel-kun! nearly made me have a heart attack!" Usagi then smiled " Yes, it is wonderful roses represent many things, different colors, different meanings and the power they carry with it is great" Usagi bowed her head lightly as if she was seeeing something else other then the roses, then snapped back to reality again." Sorry just drift back to my homeland"  
  
Marcel lightly smiled " Yeah, it is hard to be away knowing you will most likely never see them again, being a queen was to be lonely no other feelings must interfere such is fate, no frivolous feelings are allowed" Marcel drew an invisible circles on the nearby patch of grass.  
  
" Then it is different, so different from my cosmos, love and light was the greatest power in my cosmos, wether it had be a love for someone, a love for all things living, it was powerful because it gave us hope even in the darkst times." Usagi for some reason picked a red rose and smelled in the sweet smell." Marcel-kun? you have planted these roses right?"  
  
Marcel brightly grinned " Yup! they are so pretty, like princess with many different colors! I will show you other gardens if you like?" Marcel already up and ready to go.  
  
" That would be great, where do we go first?" Usagi asked, excited.  
  
" It's a secret! follow me !" Marcel said as he started to walk and happy Usagi following behind.  
~~~~~~  
  
Randy looked out from the balcony of the palace, with Oscar and Luva. It was an odd group formation between three of the guardians.  
  
" She isn't what I expected, it's like if a shadow chases her, not able to reach yet so near a distant of hand's width" Luva quietly said as he watched Marcel and Usagi look around the gardens Marcel tended with great care at any given time.  
  
" Perhaps, but she seemed to able to cope with it, like smile to forget the past pains, or anything that distracts her from living the life to the fullest" Oscar murmured as he looked at the two bright chirping people down below. His eyes following them through the various gardens.  
  
" She is different, someone from another cosmos, maybe everything will change if she becomes the queen" Randy quietly said, as the other two guardians turned their heads towards him at those words, if so how wil that change?what will change?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
" My mother use to love these roses, the one I call Sunset rose, isn't it very pretty? ah! there is the favourite of Oscar-sama! the deep red of Blood Rose, and the white one is Julious -sama's favourite, I have seen look at them closely!" Marcel happily pointed to each one of them.  
" Do you have a favourite one here? Usagi-san?"  
  
Usagi looked all over found an unusual rose, it had crisp white petals edged with deep blood red. " That one?"  
  
" Ah the Angel's rose!" Marcel happily announced, " That was named because red for loving all things and white for purity"  
  
" I think I am hungry I better go and find something to eat !" Usagi exclaimed, with Marcel trailing behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Clavis thought of the silver haired queen candidate, why he didn't know, but when he allowed her to look into his crystal balls, she looked so happy and that expression was deeply engraved into his mind. He closed his eyes as he let his thought wonder back to her image of grace descend fromthe sky with her white wings. He knew trouble was coming, was another perhaps doomed fate for him?   
~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah if you are an Angelique fan you know what happened to the Queen before Angelique Limorges(the wavy golden haired one in special 1!) between her and Clavis. *sigh* such as fate~ ah please review ^_________^! and apologise for short chapter too much work from Uni~ wah~  
  
Dream wind 


	3. The path I chose

Serenity~  
  
Chapter 2: The path I chose.  
  
Dramatic title? yes? wahhh recently I lost all my fanfics on my C drive! :_:;; so I have rewrite almost finished pieces too :(.  
  
But here I present the next chapter, Please vote on couples! all of them a eligible match for Usagi-chan, alright maybe not Marcel! because Usagi is 17 in this fic.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been days, and with some praise from the head of the royal institute, Usagi have surpassed the other girl in 'cultivating' the continent she was given. It wasn't nothing of new, looking after a small world of her own. After all she was born and trained to be leader and it suited her fine. During what seemed like 4 weeks of time, she got to know bit by bit of each guardian, though less with Clavis-sama. She sincerely loved Marcel as a younger brother or a friend like back in earth and he was so hyper happy like Minako. Lumial was so gentle and artistic reminded her of Michiru-san and Oscar-sama reminded her of Seiya Kou. Zephel reminded her of Haruka-san a bit but also brain of Ami-chan. Luva was what Ami-chan will be when she grows up and Olivie-sama was fun to be around and Randy sama was honest and direct and hardworking. Julious sama was strict but she knew he was doing in best of interest in current Queen's concerns.Clavis sama was one difficult person to take interest in things, definitely like Hotaru before she was reborn.  
  
Usagi studied calmly, but then when she got up for a break she found herself in one of the gardens where there were filled with many different colored roses. She sat down in a bench and gazed at the sky, it was so blue, just like Mamoru's blue eyes of earth. She shook her head and got up instead.She might well as head back to the Royal Institute to research.  
  
To her suprise, apart from Pastha, also Julious was there also.   
  
" Good day to you Pastha and Julious sama"  
  
Pastha raised his eye brows at her presence,  
"It's sunday Usagi, I didn't know you were that eager about studying even on a resting day. You should go out and enjoy yourself, plus you are already ahead of Rosaria."  
  
Julious spoke up before Usagi had a chance to reply,  
" Even a queen candidate needs to rest a little, I am glad to see that you are taking good care of the continent, despite not knowing about the exam before."  
  
Pastha's eyes went wide for a fraction of a second then went to it's normal aloof and cool look again. It was very rare of hearing Julious praising another in such way, or anyways for that matter, it was really almost an impossibility to get a single praise from the Guardian of the light.  
  
"Thank you Julious sama" Usagi thanked him, from what she heard from Marcel, it was very rare that Julious sama ever praised anyone.  
  
" But really you should go and rest today" Julious's voice brought her back to the present.  
  
" Maybe, I should go into town today, maybe Randy sama like to go" Usagi smiled lightly and strod off in the other direction, looking for Randy.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
" Julious sama, that was suprising" Pastha commented as they saw Usagi run off in the other direction.  
  
"Nothing suprising, she already knows the best ways to do so" Julious answreed back.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Haven't you figured out, for someone who haven't heard of the examination ever before she is doing well and from other guardians I have heard that she must have had some role in looking after the place she came from. Though only Dia and the Queen knows where she is from"  
  
" Why would Dia keep that from us?"  
  
"I believe it was Queen's order and I trust there must been a good decision behind it"  
  
Pastha wasn't suprised at Julious's ever dedication and trust in Queen's decisions and orders.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Randy was suprised at her request to show her around town which she haven't been down to yet. He readily agreed to it, better then Zephel's company anyday.He showed her around with about a million people greeting him and also for the first time they also met the Queen candidate.  
  
"That was the last of tour today, I think we need some rest and go back to the sanctuary and it's nearly late afternoon"  
  
Randy smiled, to his suprise Usagi smiled happily.  
  
"It was great, at least I won't be lost anytime soon"  
  
They walked back, quietly talking about their family. Usagi realised Randy must have had a hard time, having people object badly against his parent's marriage. Then she wondered something, when she was princess Serenity more then a thousand years ago, who was her father?.  
  
Usagi startled out of her thoughts when Randy announced that they were finally at her place.  
  
"Ah thank you for the day! look it's Marcel-kun!"  
  
Indeed, Marcel was running up with a big bunch of her favourite rose.  
  
" Look Usagi-san! your favourite roses! I picked them so you can put them in a vase!""'  
  
Marcel was followed closely behind with his bird.  
  
"Ah! good afternoon Marcel-Kun!"  
  
Usagi smiled and gracefully smelled the rosses her nose deep inside.  
  
"They are wonderful, it gives me of nostalgia like when I look at the Zero galaxy" Usagi murmured loudly as she smiled and soon said good byes and al lthree went their own way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi did not talk to Rosaria who insisted that she wanted to read in peace.  
  
So she plopped down on her bad in her night dress and looked at the bright night sky which was glowing with the brilliant crescent moon.  
  
Who was her father?  
  
That question echoed so much inher heart, event he moon and the stars listened in carefully,  
  
'My dear stars, do you know him?...my mother never told me about him...do you know him?'  
  
but there was no reply, back...just a distant drift of their voices.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eh? Usagi-san?" a voice paused  
  
"Yeah, it seems that we are seeing what she choose to present to us, it may trouble her way of becoming a queen, though it could be Rosaria who could be"  
  
"But even the current Queen does not reveal every motives to us, it's okay she may have her reasons"  
  
Marcel replied evenly defending Usagi's decision to act as she does. He hoped that it did not reveal the hint that he hoped Usagi would be the Queen.Marcel spoke again, quiter this time  
  
" She is what she is, we can not force her to be someone else.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next day,  
  
"Usagi, you seem a bit depressed" Rosaria pointed out on their way to the Royal Academy to review their continent.  
  
"Nothing is wrong just a little tired" Usagi defensively replied.  
  
"Oh and let me ask you why do you choose to act in such way?" Rosaria evenly replied back.  
  
" Because this is the path I chose..." Usagi replied quietly and walked ahead.  
  
Whilst Rosaria stared after her and finally after a few minutes of just looking at the other girl's fading back, Roaria moved as well.  
~~~  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Yup sorry a boring chapter , please don't faint Julious did praise someone without being mean somewhere.^_^ You see Oscar is my favourite but I wouldn't mind her ending up Clavis or Julious though Julious might be more compatiable *hears an evil cackle of Usagi* well there you go, she would really become the boss between her and Julious! lol~ and Clavis might be different, the sweet but understanding type and it may not be alive as a possible relationship with Julious but hey after all those 3 are my favourite! :) and   
  
Dream wind. 


	4. Touch my tears

~ Serenity ~  
  
chapter 3: Touch my tears   
  
Author's note: yay I FINALLY updated. The title was inspired by the music my sis was listening to, by Queen "Who wants to live forever" it was used in Highlander movie and series as well, as I was informed.No it will have a slight sadness but nothing to get ready a box of kleenex.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi smiled as she flew around her continent, it was doing well, perhaps more fire and a bit of steel. some buildings seems to be alittle running low on repairs as well.But there was plenty of food and water and light and dreams for all to enjoy in the night.  
  
Usagi smiled slightly as jolted back to royal academy.  
  
"It's okay, I guess I will have to find Oscar -sama first."   
  
Then bowed to Pastha and left the academy, with slightly better mood then last night. Out of sheer dumb luck she bumped into someone, it seems that she was bumping into a lot of things recently, two days ago she bumped into a corner post.  
  
"Ah! Missy you gotta look where you going! you might hurt your self." Oscar's voice floated over her now dizzied self.  
  
"Sorry Oscar sama, a lot of things been recently on my mind."  
  
"You are worried?"  
  
"Well sort of, but it's good thing I bumped into you...I wanted to request some fire for my continent."  
  
"That readily granted! but are you sure you do not need to talk to me?"  
  
"Well...if you will keep secret what I will tell you."  
  
"A secret? maybe we should head over to my place."  
  
Usagi nodded, she had to tell someone, knowing a little of Oscar sama, she knew that he would keep his promise.  
  
~Oscar's mansion  
  
"Well you can tell menow, in my study no one will interrupt"  
  
Usagi sighed like if she had the world's weight on her shoulders.  
  
"Well first of all, I still miss my home. The future I knew was to be wonderful, with Endymion and my guardians.and the other is I never knew who my father was, my mother died before she could even tell me. I asked the sky and they did not tell me the answer. And still my heart is with my home not here."  
  
Oscar smiled,  
  
"Well missy, even to these days part of my heart is always for my family probably be older then me now, even my younger siblings. It makes me sad knowing that when the times comes to alternate, countless years have gone past. a single day here is almost a month outside the sanctuary. Now, don't be so sad I will buy you ice cream and go a for a walk in the park.How does that sound?"  
  
Usagi perked up at the mentioning of ice cream.  
  
"I will never miss an offer on an ice cream!"   
  
Oscar chuckled as he gave her a stylish bow then offered her his arm. Usagi gladly took it and they went out towards the park but they did not hear the murmurs of the servants.  
  
maid: "Hey isn't that Oscar-sama with the queen candidate?"  
  
butler: " Yeah, I didn't know they were suppose to be that friendly."  
  
maid: "Who knows? it's Oscar sama after all."  
  
butler: " yeah..well that isn't unusual but still Usagi-san is a queen candidate and important."  
  
maid: "Well I am sure Oscar-sama is aware of that I hope..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oscar and Usagi sat down each with a sundae in front of them.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I was taken from a future I knew...to do this..examination."  
  
Oscar laughed heartily,  
  
"Well Missy there is always a reason why the queen wished you to be here."  
  
"Like the darkness that I feel?"  
  
Oscar frowned at that,  
  
"Darkness? I knew her power was weakening indicating a queen alternation...but...I didn't know the extend was to that."  
  
after a pause finally said again,  
  
"I will report this to Julious sama."  
  
Usagi nodded and started to finish off her sundae, which Oscar haven't even gotten half way through his.  
  
"You eat very fast..." Oscar trailed off as he saw her polish off the sundae faster then him.  
  
"It's normal for me.."  
  
"Then how do you stay slim?"  
  
Usagi grinned,  
  
"It's a secret!maybe one day you will find out." Usagi laughed as Oscar did a mock sullen face. They chatted about their homeland for sometime.  
  
while later~  
  
"Hmmm...let me see you to your dorm before it gets dark." Oscar said as he finally finished his and got up and so did Usagi.  
  
"Thank you, for a fun day Oscar-sama.Your home sounds very interesting."  
  
"No problem missy, though I can't see my family again...I still treasure it and accept my position as a guardian."  
  
Usagi nodded,  
  
"Understand."  
  
Then he heaved her up to the carriage he used and asked the driver to drive to the queen candidate's dorm.  
  
"Good evening to you Oscar -sama." Usagi said and was a little startled when he took her hand and kissed it gently.  
  
"Same to you missy, and have a good rest, tomorrow is another fresh week." Then he winked as he left and Usagi stood there for sometime blushing.Why was her face burning like red tomato?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The other queen candidate, who is she?" Rosalia asked her nurse,  
  
"The other young miss?"  
  
"Yes, she is difficult person." Rosalia said as she put down her tea.  
  
" I do not know I am afraid miss Rosalia."  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Julious sat reading his reports when Oscar came in his expression hinting a worry of some sort.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Julious asked straight away.  
  
"Yes, I been alerted by the silver haired queen candidate there is a darkness that is coming."  
  
"By Usagi?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did she know...?"  
  
"Perhaps she is not just a normal person, a normal young girl. I wouldn't be su prised if other guardians felt that way too."  
  
Julious sat back mulling over the matter for awhile.  
  
"I will talk to her and tell Pastha to investigate this privately, we can not risk panicking the flying city."  
  
"Understood, did you want me to send Usagi in?"  
  
" That would be very nice of you."  
  
Oscar chuckled as he went out to fetch Usagi where ever she was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Julious's mansion~  
  
Julious fell into a deep thought as he prepared for things to talk over with Usagi, about this matter especially.He didn't have anything much to say except praise for her cultivation.  
  
"Julious -sama, Usagi-san is here." a servent announced and Julious motioned for her to enter.  
  
"Did you call me Julious -sama?"  
  
"Yes, about the darkness that you had talked about to Oscar." He watched this silver haired candidate as she looked at him with those slightly unemotional yet beautiful calm blue eyes.  
  
"That is natural , where there is light there is darkness."  
  
Julious raised his eye brow in suprise,  
  
"Are you sure that there is this darkness?"  
  
Usagi nodded fiercly, as Julious scrutinised her with his cold blues eyes and Usagi shifted a little on her feet. Julious -sama was beautiful yet so cold. He was like day with coldest wind roaming across a barren land filled with paradise like flower here and there.  
  
Julious thought he saw for an instance a beautiful angelic like figure but gently smiling with beautiful shining wings behind and stretching out her hand to him! He blinked and it was gone, what was that vision? he wasn't Clavis why him? Julious put his hand over his eyes try to forget about the figure he saw.  
  
"Julious sama are you alright?"  
  
Usagi asked,  
  
"Ah I thought I saw a beautiful figure, like an angel with her wings..." Julious trailed off realizing that he was talking to Usagi not Oscar. He blinked again, as he saw her smiling and stretching out her hand...just like that angelic figure.  
  
Usagi tilted her head in questioning way, puzzled why Julious-sama the most composed member of the guardians were acting strange.  
  
"No it's alright, please report when ever you sense this darkness moving close to the sanctuary..." Julious said as he managed bring himself back to his normal stern look.  
  
Usagi nearly laughed but managed to restrain herself from laughing at Julious -sama's apparent struggle to compose himself.  
  
"Understood Julious-sama."  
  
Usagi said as she went away, and soon as she went far enough she laughed.  
  
"ha...haa..that was funny."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Julious stayed in his study for the day, thinking over and over again of the angelic like figure, until Oscar came over in the evenings to play chess.  
  
"Oscar." He said as Oscar came in,  
  
"I heard Usagi laugh as she left your mention earlier today."  
  
Julious's head jerked up at that news.  
  
"Oh no! she saw me struggle to compose myself after I saw this vision of an angelic figure, smiling and stretching out her hand towards me! I swear in the name of the queen that...I saw it."  
  
Oscar chuckled,  
  
"I am sure I would have found amusing too, be lucky Clavis -sama wasn't there."  
  
Julious felt mortified and prayed that Clavis wouldn't find out.Though curiously, he wondered what the silver haired queen candidate was doing?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clavis's mansion  
  
"That was a beautiful performance Lumiale -sama!" Usagi exclaimed as Lumiale finished of a beautiful harp piece for both Clavis and Usagi.  
  
"That was a worthy performance." Clavis put in as well.  
  
"I am glad you both liked it...it was something I composed not long ago."  
  
"Wow! so you really are a musician as well too?I saw your art works as well the other day." Lumiale smiled and nodded.  
  
"I am talentless in music I suppose, but my future didn't need me to perform or what so ever...just look after the world." Usagi sighed as she faintly trailed off her words.  
  
Clavis raised his eye brows and Lumiale had a puzzled face.  
  
"So....you saw your future?" Lumiale carefully asked,  
  
"Yes...I saw it again and again...it was beautiful...a city with sky piercing crystalline structure, people were all happy, protected from evil...a ultimate utopia it was.." Usagi said and seems to look somewhere far away , like if day dreaming.  
  
Then Usagi gasped, she told them what she promised she wouldn't say!  
  
"Oh no! please keep this what I told you a secret! please Lumiale and Clavis-sama?"  
  
"I promise, silver haired queen candidate." Clavis said first, meaning every single word of it.  
  
"Of course, I will keep it a secret." Lumiale said as he strummed his harp again.  
  
"I will play another song before you have to return for the night."  
  
"Thank you Lumiale -sama."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next day at the RI~  
  
"Pastha-san, I am ready..."  
  
"Okay, close your eyes," Pastha said as Usagi stood on the Star Disc.  
  
Usagi looked around, maybe a little of steel and fire and dream.  
  
The suddenly, Usagi screamed, as she felt something painful pierce her all over even in her spirit form it hurt her like anything, but got up anyways. She have fought before and will not fall down easily.  
  
"Ha, so the queen brought you to this cosmos ...how clever of her." a voice said as it emerged from the darkness that now surrounded her.  
  
"So you came to this cosmos to harass this one too?"  
  
"That's right..."  
  
Usagi gave a sigh and asked,  
  
"So which form are you now?"  
  
"Did you really want to see me that much?" Choas chuckled as it came out as a...a beautiful man.  
  
Usagi's eye nearly bulged,  
  
"Last time you used body of sailor Galaxia...so which poor fellow did you take over this time?"  
  
Chaos purred like a lazy cat as he answered.  
  
""Oh no one, this is my physical form if I ever wanted it. But it's more fun taking over others."  
  
Whilst in RI~~~~  
  
Julious came almost running at the news that Usagi was missing.  
  
"Is it true that Usagi is missing?!"  
  
Pastha who was near her answered,  
  
"Yes, to be more precise it's her spirit form that is missing."  
  
"Can she live whilst her spirit form is not with her body for this long?"  
  
"Not too sure, Julious sama, we are looking into it right now and searching for her."  
  
Julious sighed and looked at Usagi's face.Then asked Pastha,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Pastha was quiet for some minutes before he answered the question.  
  
"I wasn't far away, because Rosalia have just left when she came in to inspect her continent.She was on it then suddenly of al she screamed, like if she was greatly pained then she just fell as her screaming stopped.I was shocked to react by the screaming."  
  
"Does other guardians know?"  
  
"No, Julious-sama."  
  
"Good, I will try to contact her..."  
  
Julious knelt down and took her hand, and tried to call out.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile~  
  
"Why, did you think I had a hideous form? I always admired your beauty you know, always thought it had compliment mine really well."  
  
"You are really vain." Usagi said with her arms crossed, this chat wasn't going anywhere so Usagi cut the chase to the question she was mean to ask awhile ago.  
  
"Why did you bring me in here?  
  
Choas raised his elegant eyebrow, and observed her.  
  
"A new cosmos to be my playground, my stronghold. Then I realized queen brought you here..so decided to have some fun."  
  
Usagi then heard Julious sama's voice calling her name.  
  
"Julious sama!"  
  
' Usagi! where are you?'  
  
"I am not sure...but just facing the darkness now."  
  
'Do you need any help?'  
  
"No, I can deal with it for now."  
  
'Please be safe'  
  
"Don't worry I will be. Julious sama."  
  
"Well. isn't it the ever so righteous guardian of Light?" Chaos laughed, throwing his head back, his black hair ruffled as some invisble wind went through it.  
  
"Well I am going." With that Usagi turned around, and soon she felt the light sacrea shining through sending the chaos away for now.  
  
Usagi startled awake, first thing she saw was worried face of Julious.  
  
"Julious sama?"  
  
"Usagi! you worried us!" Julious said in his usual tone though if anyone knew him well, certain amount of genuine worry lay under those words.  
  
Usagi looked down at her hands,  
  
"It was there again..." Usagi mumbled to her self but Julious heard it as well but decided to keep quiet about it instead.  
  
"At least you are safe now."  
  
"Sorry for worrying you all." Usagi said as she gracefully got up.  
  
"I think I will need some rest..." then carefully walked away as not to sway from tiredness, until she fell asleep and fell to the floor again...asleep.  
  
"Usagi!" Julious said as he rushed to her side and picked her limp form arm, despite her height she was light.  
  
"Julious sama will you be okay?" Pastha asked having observed this from usually stern guardian of light.  
  
Julious turned from his walk to the exit of the room,   
  
"I will see to her dorm, considering she can not walk at all. please make sure this doesn't leak out...not even to Rosalia."  
  
"Understood."  
  
With that Julious left the Royal Institute with sleeping Usagi in his arms.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi got up late after noon, with a maid next to her.  
  
"Huh? how was brought here?"  
  
"Julious -sama brought you home, Usagi-san." maid replied as she poured hot chocolate into a cup and gave it to her.  
  
"Julious -sama?"  
  
"Yes, though it's very rare that he visits the dorm."  
  
"Hmm must thank him tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Julious sat in his study, staring out into the moon, something Clavis had do, but he didn't care. The full moon reminded him of the angelic figure he saw today. Who was this woman he saw? she seemed graceful, beautiful and very wise. His heart trembled at the thought of her, like..if she was the queen he had give his vow to.  
  
He for once was troubled, he now remembered..how Clavis must have felt. Was he falling for a woman that might have just been his imagination?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for a long wait ^______^ but some interaction between Usagi and Julious.  
  
Yup tell me what you think anyways ^_^  
  
Dream wind. 


End file.
